Family Picnic
by soapboxrmt
Summary: ** WARNING ** A smutty bit of Mc Carter fluff. Doug and John Paul have started to hit their dating stride.


**Family Picnic **

**Rating: M**

"You got everything?" Doug heaved the picnic basket filled with deli delicacies like foie gras, pasta salad, spring rolls, home-made trifle and bottles of beer while John Paul waited pushing the push-chair fussing his giggling son.

Doug was finally ready and closed the door of the deli.

"So how did Mr McQueen manage to wangle the afternoon off?" John Paul smiled.

"I told the head that I had some papers to mark only- I finished them last night."

Doug smiled. "Crafty" they exchanged a quick kiss on the mouth and linked arms. Doug felt himself relax. He too had the afternoon off and there was nothing nicer than spending a lazy afternoon with his new boyfriend.

They got to the park quite quickly given that they had actually strolled quite slowly. They found a secluded spot on the edge so they could watch the world go by. John Paul spread out the tartan rug and John Paul got Matthew out and started tossing him in the air while Doug emptied the food onto the basket.

"I think he's been waiting all morning to be let out of that chair."

"Like somebody else I know" Doug quipped as he un-did the top button of his shirt.

Doug passed John Paul the baby food. John Paul smiled "You remembered."

"What, that baby gets grumpy if he's not fed before his daddy. Yes I remembered"

"then he will sleep for the rest of the afternoon freeing up daddy's afternoon." Doug smiled happily as he looked at his boyfriend.

Doug tickled Matthew but he had already seen the pot of food. He wriggled towards it.

"Uh-oh." John Paul was amused at the unfolding scene. He placed Matthew back in the buggy. This time Matthew went willingly. John Paul opened the security top and started to feed his son while Doug lay back and kicked his shoes off.

"It's blissful here." He smiled at how sexy Doug looked without really trying. He had to turn his head back as Matthew started to fuss again, missing his food. Doug closed his eyes and started to doze off.

He didn't know how long he had been lying there like that, but he suddenly became aware of the tranquillity, more so than before.

Matthew had finished and John Paul had cleaned him up, changed his nappy then changed the buggy, preparing for Matthew's afternoon snooze. He turned round and saw Doug lying there contentedly. He couldn't resist. As soon as he had sorted Matthew he slowly went down on his hands and knees and carefully crawled towards him placing his soft lips slowly on Doug's.

Doug responded to his kiss as it grew more and more passionate but somehow maintaining the slow pace. They could feel the other's erection growing. John Paul made Doug shiver as his hand moved to the side of his face. Suddenly John Paul's tongue was against his own. John Paul's hand was in his hair caressing it while he continued to kiss him. Doug moaned.

In a movement that felt like the most natural thing in the world John Paul had unbuttoned Doug's shirt and was slowly kissing his neck moving to his torso before making his way down. He was so glad he hadn't worn the vest he sometimes wore underneath his blue shirt. The feeling of John Paul's soft lips on his skin. John Paul suddenly fiddled with Doug's buckle. His penis was released as John Paul carefully lowered the zip.

Doug laughed "I'm feeling kinda naked here."

"Sorry, I'll catch up." John Paul blushed, un-doing his tie before passing his shirt over his head and loosened his own trousers. The sight of seeing John Paul's equally hard cock poking through the zip in his trousers excited Doug. Doug turned round as he heard some teenage girls chattering in the distance.

John Paul saw where Doug was looking. John Paul placed his hand round the back of Doug's head again as they re-settled on the rug, still kissing but it was no good, their slow pace was now shot. John Paul had a quick thought. He indicated the nearby tree with his eyes. Doug smiled smugly.

John Paul secured the tartan rug, knowing their luck it would blow away in this mild breeze. When he turned round he saw Doug, his shirt open and still on but his trousers were around his ankles and he was gripping hard onto the tree with his legs apart waiting for his boyfriend. Doug didn't mind the dirt of the bark underneath his nails. John Paul felt incredibly smug. He had never done anything like this with Craig. Craig would have been too embarrassed but then that's what he liked so much about Doug. He was out and revelled in everything they did together because it was all so new for him. There was no guilt attached anywhere.

John Paul dropped his own trousers and started to kiss the back of Doug's knee. Doug giggled. It really tickled. John Paul made his way up, stopping the kisses and just using the tip of his tongue when he reached Doug's perfect bottom. He had never had sex with such a well-proportioned man before. It was part of the attraction for him. He felt guilty that he hadn't thought to pack the condoms.

As he felt the tip of John Paul's tongue he could feel his erection reach completion. John Paul kissed his way up his spine. Doug couldn't help but groan. John Paul kissed his neck as he continued to hold onto the tree. His dick was starting to drip.

Doug was unprepared when John Paul finally entered him in a big thrust launching his entire length to his balls into Doug, completely winding him. He was glad that the tree was there as he clung on as he felt John Paul pull out. As soon as he was gone he wanted him back in but he didn't need to ask. John Paul was quickly back in again.

John Paul was building up a slow rhythm as he pounded into Doug's prostate, making Doug shiver. Doug could feel John Paul's hot breath on his back and found himself panting. This was so much better than any sex they had had in the past.

Slowly he could feel John Paul's dick twitching waiting to expel its' load but he was waiting for an indication from Doug that he was ready.

"Yes, let it go." Doug whispered. Doug felt John Paul slowly loosen his control on his orgasm. Doug felt him withdraw once more then thrust hard into him for a final time. Doug felt himself fill up with John Paul sperm as he closed his eyes as his own hit the bark of the tree. They both gasped together.

Doug slowly loosened his grip on the tree. "I'm sorry I forgot the condoms." Doug just shrugged.

Doug pulled his trousers up and un-crumpled the shirt he was surprised was still clinging onto his back and joined John Paul back on the rug. They lay sideways on just looking at each other. "You always amaze me." John Paul said as he stroked the hair on the top of Doug's head. John Paul placed his hand underneath Doug's chin and softly kissed him.

Doug caught his hand as it moved to near his cheek and he kissed his hand and suddenly they were rolling around on the rug again kissing each other softly as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." Doug's blue eyes looked questioningly at John Paul. He looked down. "Me too."

Doug shivered. John Paul made Doug jump as he moved. Doug wondered what he was doing. Suddenly he felt his penis out in the open air. He gasped. His first reaction to stop him but John Paul's mouth was around his cock. He found himself braced backwards to the ground with the pull of gravity as his cock was being sucked hard. John Paul had caught him by surprise.

Suddenly John Paul stopped. "Sorry I also forgot the wet wipes." Doug blushed.

"You're so good at that."

"I aim to please."

"I'm starving."

They lay there on the ground and worked their way through the picnic. The earlier mild breeze had picked up. "You're right it's getting cold."

"We can always finish this back at mine."


End file.
